


Our smiles [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smile, all the smiles between them, love and more love !, this lilac sweater !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new series of sketches. It is a collection of smiles this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After my series on tears, I want to put a little sunshine in my drawings and so this new series focuses on smiles. Enjoy ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160327093700606975.jpg.html)


	2. naked smiles

Smiles of love here :

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160331072510584978.jpg.html)

and as I have a little bit of time today, here is a reworked version of this fanart !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160331075723469352.jpg.html)


	3. good morning love

:D ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160402105950640830.jpg.html)


	4. soft morning

Another smile, this time is that of Erik, who slowly awakens with Charles in his arms.   
Fluuuuuuuff !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160423080052605016.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160423080052254855.jpg.html)


	5. Hanami

The cherry trees are in bloom near my home and this is the opportunity to see couples of lovers kissing under the trees.  
And inevitably it gives me inspiration !  
Happy Hanami everyone ! 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160508085303782583.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160508085303469217.jpg.html)


	6. High School/AU

These days I have read a number of fanfiction taking place at the time of high school or during university years. So here is a small contribution to this alternate universe!  
Erik and Charles are at school or students in the first year, the look is from the 80 or 90 (this must be the influence of XMA!)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160617082403737485.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160617082404496731.jpg.html)


	7. Pride

A colorful fanart, inspired by the Paris Gay Pride (La marche des fiertés).

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160702041038748311.jpg.html)


	8. JapanCon/AU !

These days, it's the biggest Japan/anime/comics convention in Paris....so....  
And why not an AU taking place during a convention ! Erik and Charles are two nerd / otaku / geek (you choose!) and fall in love during a comics/anime/videogame-Con !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160708090842587454.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160708090842231183.jpg.html)


	9. summer break

A little summer atmosphere !   
Charles and Erik in a summer camp AU enjoying the waves and the sea !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160726080840751045.jpg.html)


	10. Some happy cuddles

A few hugs with Charles wearing his famous lilac sweater.  
It is also a small informal participation for the Wheelchair Wingding challenge (http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wheelchair_Wingding_2016/profile) with this modern AU where Erik brings his lovely desabled professor on his lap for cuddling him !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160908074631693876.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16090807463256198.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160908074631534648.jpg.html)


	11. Morning sequences

A motion study on the same theme of awakening, in a soft morning, with our two lovers.

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161019081524189068.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161019081523644704.jpg.html)


	12. New year !

HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/17010609240017239.jpg.html)


	13. Domesticity

A moment of sweetness between Charles and Erik in an AU where they live together in a small apartment in NY. :)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170204120152771187.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170204120152253487.jpg.html)


	14. A good news

I'll let you imagine what the good news is!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170322105140696517.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170322105140993219.jpg.html)


	15. Pride !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Pride Paris tomorrow !! Happy and Proud !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170623071358849653.jpg.html)


	16. young sun

Our two mutants back in student days, happy and in love.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170921100008150997.jpg.html)


End file.
